Icicle
Icicle officially joined the SAMB in Janurary of 2015, but forum stalked in Demember of 2014, making her a "granny." She's the Queen of the Cold, Yoga, and Grumpy Cat Memes. Her parents are Malefincent and Boreas, the Greek god of Winter and the North Wind. She has a large gang, and will later create a paragraph for that. Her backup is iceathlete21. She's basically left the SAMB by now but will sometimes go back on. She is also creepily referring to herself in the third person. Edit from the future: Oh dear. Appearance Regular: Icicle is 5'4" with a semi-tanned athletic build. Her hair is curly and barely touches her shoulders. It is almost strawberry blond, and is tinted a red. She parts it on the extreme left. Icicle usually wears some type of sneakers or lace up boots, with a sassy t-shirt and a large, baggy hoodie. She has gray-blue eyes that can appear blue-green or sky blue depending on the light. She has large red framed glasses and is quite blind without them. Or with them. She usually has wrist bands hidden under her hoodie sleeve in which she conceals daggers, and can summon her bow and arrows from the Daut if necessary. Icicle also has large, feathery wings that start purple in the center, fading to black at the tips. They used to be in m color but have faded along with her joy in life. She is also semi transparent due to being a ghost. Warrior Cat form: Her warrior form is a orange tortishell she-cat named Snowheart. Snowheart, formerly Snowpaw, was twins with Cloudpaw but not anymore. Snowheart is a dark orange, with dark blue eyes. She has white fur though on her right ear, paws, belly/neck, and tail tip. Dragon form: Her form is a dark indigo dragon with emerald green eyes. She can blow dark fire, fire, and ice, and is called Nightshade. Although normally around 3 feet tall, she can expand to 20 feet tall in a matter of seconds. Icicle attempt by Tempest.jpg|Drawing by Tempest which Icicle absolutely loves! Icicle-Casual-Regular-Outfit.png|Icicle's casual everyday outfit. Icicle-Adventure-Outfit.png|Icicle's adventure outfit. Icicle-Fancy-Queen of Cold-Outfit.png|Icicle's royal formal outfit, usually for her kingdom of Cold since Grumpy Cat Memes and Yoga are, well, what they are. Icicle-Casual Fancy-Outfit.png|Icicle's formal casual outfit, like parties, weddings, and going out. Icicle-MidlifeCrisis-SendHelp-Badass-Outfit.png|Icicle's mid-life-crisis outfit. If she is wearing this send help. Icicle-Ship Mode-Outfit.png|Icicle's ship mode outfit. No one knows how her tattoos, hair, or wings changed and no one sticks around long enough to find out. Powers and Abilities * Can manipulate illusions of all five senses. * Large feathery wings for flying. * Can shapeshift onto an indigo dragon with emerald eyes (Nightshade). * Dark fire, available in regular form and dragon form. * Size manipulation (i.e. can grow or shrink self), available only in dragon form. * Control over all forms of water available in the season of winter. (i.e. Ice, snow, etc.) (aka hydrokinesis). * Can shapeshift into orange tortishell she-cat named Snowheart. * Wind manipulation. * Can see through glamours. Cat Burritos Not for eating. Lots of salsa.jpg Spicy Burrito.jpg Gang Members Evian Seventeen years old, 5'9", tanned, golden blond messy hair, green eyes, athletic build. Wears white high tops, jeans, and proper shirts. Is cocky, kind, easily distracted, brave, overprotective, determined, smart. His weapon is a silver sword dusted in Cestial Bronze powder. Is my cousin. His SA is Frost, a blue fire Phoenix. Is is cannon shipped with Revie-chan's gang member Raine, despite the fact that they both disagree their feelings for each other and that Raine used him as a human snowball. Frost One year old male Phoenix. Is a water color blend of blues, greens, and purples. Back of wings, bottom tail featers, eyes, and head feather are a combination of his color and Evian's color. Personality is sarcastic, he's a daredevil, mischevious, proud, confedent, always happy, fear isn't really in his vocabulary, speaks in slang constantly, prankster. Bond is Evian. Infinity INFORMATION Mona Lisa INFORMATION Snow Thirteen years old, 4'11", Snow Fall INFORMATION Winter Thirteen years old, 5'3", a little pale, has short hair in a kinda bob with left side cut to her ear and right side down halfway to her shoulder, streaks of light blue darting through her almost blond hair, crystal eyes, wears jeans and bright flowery shirts with knee high cowboy boots, athletic/thin build. Has weather powers (so can create all types of small storms). Is a quadruplet with Icicle, Snow, and Infinity. Personality is always upbeat, excited, happy, kind, friendly, trusts everyone and only thinks good things about others. Her SA is Tsutsu Jr. Tsutsu Jr.- Fiji- Scarlet- Rhonda- Zane- Fern- Aqua- Simber- Peter Pan- Faith- Hope- Atlanta- Star- Cloud- Veve- Vev- Violet-Violet was a Christmas present from Blaise in 2016. "Violet is a little kitten, snow white with black paws and violet eyes. Her birthday is technically the 25th, by like an hour, but whenever works. She does have an allergy, peanuts, but that shouldn't be an issue. She was born with a power, or specialty, which happens to be Ice. Her fur seems to have light blue sparks when she is excited."~Blaise, 2016. Backstory No one really knows. Or cares. And she's incredibly uncreative and can't come up with one anyways. Bit About Icicle in Real Life Oops. Quotes "oh thats how caps works." "What just happened?" "Awww young love ish so kute!" "I GOT ME A SPOON!" Trivia * Doesn't know why this is here. “Stalk live chat and check the blog posts y’all”~Whirlpool Category:SAMBers Category:2nd Generation Category:The Chat Squad